


Meeting Red

by Lost_S07l



Series: Meeting AU´s [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l
Summary: Meeting Red was..a suprise for them both. One just felt something, the other looked oblivious at first.
Series: Meeting AU´s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846429
Kudos: 17





	Meeting Red

God…these resets are getting annoying.

Once the kid pushes the Reset buttom, I am teleported into a dark room. Usually I am just waiting for the door to open back into my World. But sometimes…there appeares a second door. I have gone through that second door. Most of the time it led me into a big bright yellow gold room. With many colorful windows. They show other versions of myself….atleast that´s what the gray kid said…..That gray one gave me good scare….The first time I saw them I thought they were „my“ kid…thank Asgore they explained themselves to me..I may have killed them if I didn´t know..

But back to the room. As I said, it showde diferent versions of myself. And their stories. 

One time I got there, I saw a redish-golden Sans arguing with his Paps. „That should be Underfell, Classic.“ The Gray kid appeared behind me. 

„Okei..? What´s their story?“

„….In their world, the moto: „Kill or be killed“ is taken really seriously…that Sans in there….escaped death quite a lot, outside of the Player. I feel sorry for him…to be in such a world…“

-I bet…looking as how he is sweating in fear…-

„Can I go there..?“

I looked at the kid. The question must have throwen them a little of guard, as they look at me suprised. After a while though, they smiled.

„You can. But I have a favour to ask.“

„Sure, kiddo.“

„Don´t let to many people see you…“

„……I will try.“

I remember the talk we had once. If another Sans were to jump into anothers world, it may fall apart.

The Gray Kid went to Underfells Window, and touched it once. The Window formed itself into a door.

„It should bring you directly to them. And once you are through, a bracelet should appeare on your wrist. If you want to go back then you just need to break it into pieces.“

„Okei, Kid. And…thanks.“

I went to grab the doors knob.

„I won´t mess to much in there…I bonely swear on my humerus puns.“

They chuckled at that.

„Thank you Sans….have fun!“

I opened the door. Some bright light shone once I went through it. The Moment it dissapeared I was next to the red-golden Sans and his Paps.

-Great….I hoped not to be this near…-

„Who the f@ck are you supposed to be?“ 

The redish-golden Sans looked confused and…supriesed?

„Who are you?!?“

His Paps seemed equally supriesed.

„Heyya! Names Sans, Sans the Skeleton!“

The red one looked pissed at that. But it didn´t seem as real as his brothers.

„Buddy, I don´t Fucking think there can be two Sans´s here…so who are you?!“

„Sure are bossy…“

I sighed.

-Why did I think of coming here….oh yeah-

„Don´t know how much you know, other me, but the Gray Kid calls me Classic. Am from Undertale.“

The red Sans looked supriesed.

„So…you are Classic?“

„Sans….you know him?...“

His brother had an interesting atmosphere to him.

„Not directly..but…“

He grabbed my händ.

„I will take you to Grillbyz. Think we need to have a little Chat.“

„Sans! You won´t go anywhere with hi-„

At that moment we teleported away. Once we were at his Grillbyz, I put my hood on. 

„Why the hood, Classic? Scared of some small Monsters?“

He tried to tease me a little. Sadly for him, it didn´t work.

„Not really..You should know as much as me how much we can take..“

My eye and his flashed. Mine blue, his red.

„Heh..I now have an Idea on what to call you..“

„And, pray tell, would that be?“

„Red. Because of your eye.“

He chuckled.

„Red heh. That´s better then Fell.“

„I bet.“

He gestured me to the bar table.

„Hey Grillby, a Mustard bottle and..?“

„A Ketchup one.“

„Tsh. Sure, in a sec.“

He raised, if he had, his brow at that. 

„Ketchup? Isn´t that sweet as hell?“

„And isn´t Mustard spicy as f@ck?“

Silence fell for some moment over us.

„Hehe. Good one…But one question. Why are you here?“

He looked at me seriously.

„…..you would be supriesed….but I thought..you would like to have a friend.“

He laughed at that.

„Friend?!? Really???? In this world „friends“ can kill you!“

„But outside of it..not really.“

We both looked at each other.

„I saw the same pain in you…..as I see in me. Atleast when it comes to the Kid. Outside of it….I don´t. But…One doesn´t need to have a reason…to want to be friends.“

He stayed silent for a while.

„I am just saying..If you ever need a „sane“ Sans. My door is always opened.“

That supriesed him.

„How did you?!“

„Here´s your ketchup and mustard!“

Grillby, no matter where, still served the bottles like a bartender would.

„Thanks Grillbz!“

„Yeah Yeah, Just pay you tap!“

We both chuckled.

„So you too?“

I smiled.

„Yeah.“

After that we chatted for some time. Red seemed to relax after each sip. And he talked more about how his world worked. And how….his life was. Gosh…that is just…harsh…I  
wouldn´t even wish such a life for the kid. Once we emtied the bottles, he grabbed my arm, and teleported us somewhere else. I think to his lab. Because it looked identical to mine.

„Boss would bother us here.“

He went to the wall and slided down to sit against it. 

„Looks nice.“

„Heh..thanks..“

I went to sit next to him.

We just sat there. Like it was a first for both of us. Atleast me. I don´t know how many Red has seen.

„….how….how could I come to visit you?“

He looked away from me as he said that. I kept looking at the other wall.

„If…I am correct…the gray kid…could help with that.“

He stayed silent.

„..I am….f@ck..I can´t say it.“

I chuckled.

„Yeah…I am glad I met you too. It..was nice.“

He blushed out of embaressment.

We stayed there for some time, talking over some of the shematics he had in his lab. Seemed like he had misscalculated some of the steps, needed to finish the mashine. Once  
looking at the clock.

„It´s time for me to go. It was really nice meeting you Red.“

I patted his shoulder.

„It was cool meeting you too. If you ever need a drincking buddy, then…call me? God, we need to find a solution for that.“

I chuckled.

„That we do.“

I took the bracelet of my wrist. I put it on the floor. With my eye flashing blue, a bone pierced through it.

„Hey!! My floor!“

„Hehe.. Sorry?“

A door appeared on my right.

„It´s my ride! See ya, Red!“

„Heh. Yeah, see ya, Classic!“

I went through the door into that familiar yellow Golden room.

„I have something for you, Sans.“

Gray Kid was already next to me. In their hands, they held a phone.

„With this device, you can stay connected to whomever you want. I….also teleported one to Underfell Sans.“ 

They hid their embaressment.

„Heh..“

I patted their head, while I put the phone in my pocket.

„Thanks kid.“

I looked at my door.

„…do you wanna explain me how it works? That phone?“

-The reset can wait a little…..-

The Gray Kids eyes sparkled.

„Yeah sure!“


End file.
